Directed energy attacks (e.g., electromagnetic pulses, lasers, etc.) can penetrate an aircraft and disrupt its internal electronics and compromise safety and communication. Frequencies of electromagnetic interference (EMI) in each of the low (<100 MHz), medium (100 MHz-1 GHz), and high (>1 GHz) ranges can be hazardous. Some aircrafts therefore use a skin made of up to two inch thick steel to protect against EMI and directed energy over all frequency ranges. However, this type of broadband protection drastically reduces flight performance and mission capability of the aircraft due to its significant weight.
Many aircrafts use a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) skin for its relatively light weight and ability to resist high temperatures, expansion, oxidation, and abrasive wear. However, the material is relatively brittle and inflexible with reduced shielding and microwave directed energy protection capability. Therefore, a need remains for flexible, lightweight aircraft material that can also protect against the broad array of directed energy threats.